Katnappe's Choice
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Ashley, otherwise known as Katnappe finds her life is perfect for the most part, but when a revelation about a certain someone in her life brings her to a crossroad. Either she can continue to be the villainous Katnappe or risk losing her special someone forever. XJKENNY image.


Katnappe's Choice

0

Naruto x Ashley

0

Story Start

0

_ 'I think I'll go visit Naruto before I go after the Cat's eye jewel tonight.'_

Katnappe was sure she looked presentable. She was the epitome of slender and her outfit highlighted that. A dark violet top, that showed off her midriff and knee length violet skirt. She preferred dark colors, though her own blonde hair contrasted with that. She wasn't the kind of girl that abhorred being dirty, but that didn't mean she didn't care about looking niceIt didn't take long for to reach her location. It was mainly thanks to pilfering the Shen Gung Wu known as the Golden Tiger Claws, with it, she could virtually travel anywhere. If Jack was good for anything it was being a distraction. Katnappe weaved around the long hallways and down the stairs to where a particular blue eyed person was.

The first thing she noticed was the crop of spiky blond hair. A mischievous smile formed on her face as she deftly snuck up on him. Her steps were light like a cat, she was careful not to breathe. She was mere inches from him when he greeted her.

"Hey Ashley." He didn't turn to greet her, continuing his drawing. Art, after all was something that took a lot of concentration and precision.

"How do you always do that?" she asked with a sigh of irritation. She thought for once she was going to catch him off guard.

"I'm just that awesome." Despite the fact he was facing away from her, Ashley was sure he was smirking. "So, what's up?"

"I was bored." She stated. "What are you working on?"

"I'm just doing an image of the forest."

"I see," She said, then started to examine the image by going to the other side. They're eyes met for about two seconds, a smile graced his face. "You cut your hair." He observed.

"Yeah, it was getting a bit long." Ashley stated as she rested a hand on the table.

"I like it." He added as he turned his attention back to the image. He wished Ashley hadn't arrived just yet, because now he had to stop himself from glancing at her every few seconds

"Can you hand me that?" He asked so suddenly. He was pointing to a ruler to which she and handed it to him.

Ashley wracked her brain on a conversation starter. It was better than just standing there and being silent. Normally she would have been annoyed at being ignored, but she knew Naruto's drawings were his way of making a living. Sure he had the martial arts skill to run a dojo or act in a movie, but it wasn't as easy as most fiction painted it as. Naruto didn't have the connections it would take to land an easy job, in fact it took weeks for him to get an ID, Birth Certificate, and other legal documents on file which considering his situation was rather difficult. Thankfully, after countless different attempts at finding a career while struggling from one dead end job after another he found he had some talent in drawing.

In fact the fact he found a two-story house with a basement was more attributed to how far the place was in the country and the rather gruesome murder that took place here years ago. "I'm done for now. Want to see what I have so far?" he asked as Ashley moved over to his side. She placed her hand on the edges, her side brushing against his as she looked at the image. She was sure the image was based off one of the forests from his old home.

"It's rather interesting. "She finally decided after a minute of silence. She wasn't all that invested in the drawing and painting aspects of art.

"It's cute when you try." He playfully teased.

She then looked at him. "Quiet you." She replied. She found herself unable to make a witty remark when their noses touched Naruto closed the distance as he pressed his lips against hers slowly. Ashley eagerly kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and gently pulling him closer. He returned the affection by placing his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss.

After they broke, she leaned her head against Naruto's chest and nuzzled him. She listened for the thump of his heartbeat. A soft purr escaped Ashley's lips as Naruto stroked her back. She decided the Cat's eye jewel could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
